This invention relates to a shaft connecting device and more particularly to an improved shaft connection for use in the outboard drives of a marine engine.
In many instances, splined connections are employed in shafts that extend through the outboard drive of an outboard engine or of an inboard/outboard marine arrangement. The use of such splined connections facilitates production, assembly and servicing. However, the splined connection is frequently located in an area where it will be exposed to the water in which the boat is operated. The water may cause contaminants to enter into the splined connection or can cause corrosion in the area of the splines. Obviously, either effect will cause clearances to develop in the splined connection resulting in poor connections.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a improved shaft connection for marine application.
It is another object of the invention to provide a marine splined connection wherein the splines are protected from contaminants.